Puppy Love
by DryWhiteToast
Summary: Cinnamon's constant pampering may have seemed out of control, but it may have begun something special between Cinnamon's owner, Raj, and a lovely dog groomer. Can love blossom like a red rose in a tiny grooming shop?


_*This is just a little quick thing I wrote after noticing there weren't much Raj fanfics. Hope you enjoy!*_

Who would of thought my little-beloved dog could lead me to such a beautiful woman.

I will admit, my obsession with keeping Cinnamon pampered had gotten a little out of control. I had developed a routine of visiting the dog grooming shop every week. My Cinnamon had to be neat and tidy, brushed and polished. She had to have the prettiest bows for her hair, a different color and style for each up and coming week. My Cinnamon was my love, my treasure...that was until I saw her.

"What a sweet dog." The beautiful dog groomer said to me as she took Cinnamon from my arms.

"Please don't tell me you want her shaved." The groomer's big green eyes blinked up at me.

I just stared back blankly, my mind struggled to remember how to speak. My mouth parted, letting out a pathetic noise. The woman just smiled.

Now don't get me wrong, my Cinnamon was still my love, but let's just say my mind was now thinking of other things besides picking out doggie bows.

From a steel chair by the entrance way of the grooming shop, wedged between a large woman in curlers and another woman chatting on a cell phone, I sat hunched over with my chin resting in the palm of my hand. My dreamy stares watched as the beautiful woman groomed my Cinnamon. My mouth had eventually spoke, giving the beautiful woman directions on how I wanted Cinnamon styled. I still have no idea how I accomplished that, still surprised I was even able to say a complete sentence to her.

I watched her delicately brush my little dog's hair, clip gently at the fur with her scissors, I watched her other hand calmly pet Cinnamon as she worked. I began to feel jealous of my dog.

My eyes trailed down the beautiful groomers long curly-dark hair which spilt down over her shoulders, her skin mocha brown and her lips red like a rose.

I realized I must have been starring to hard, noticing her green eyes blink over toward my direction and then back down to Cinnamon. She knew I was looking at her. Was I making her nervous? Boy, that would be a change, me making a girl nervous. I grinned as I daydreamed of what we would name our children.

"Raj?"

I blinked my eyes and raised clumsily up from my chair as the woman stepped toward me with a cleaned up Cinnamon in her arms. When our eyes met my heart sped and when she flashed me a smile my heart tripled in speed.

"She was a good girl and in good shape too. You take very good care of her."

Cinnamon kicked her little legs as the lovely groomer handed her back to me. My face was soon covered in yorkie kisses. I squinted my eyes and grumbled. I heard the woman giggle and I opened my eyes to her smile. Alright focus Raj, I told myself, please don't look or say anything stupid. I cleared my throat before I attempted to reply.

"She looks in even better shape thanks to you, um..." I enquired for her name.

"Oh! My name is Roselyn."

Roselyn, how fitting. I thought, what a perfect name for a woman who was as lovely as a rose.

I flashed her a wide goofy smile as I thought of what else to say. Talking to women was still pretty new for me, the uncomfortable look on her face reminded me of that. My smile quickly vanished and I let out a little nervous cough.

"So, um are you new here?" I asked in my most normal-confident voice I could muster. She looked down blinking her long eyelashes. She seemed so shy and delicate.

"Uh, yes, I am. I'm not only new to this shop but new to this city. I just moved here."

My eyebrows raised upward "Oh! well hey, welcome to the neighborhood." I said cheerfully.

"Thanks." her face now looked back at me with a smile. Her uncomfortable demeanor seemed to melt away. Phew...I will try to remember to keep my dopey-creepy grins in check. Which will be hard, she is so pretty and she is actually talking to me. I better respond back now.

"I know how scary it can be to be in a new place."

She tiled her head and nodded "I bet you would know. I like your accent, where are you from?"

I could feel my cheeks flush as I excitably replayed the words she had just said in my head, She likes my accent!

My goofy grin came back, I couldn't help it.

"India" I finally blurted out to her. I watched her eyes light up

"Oh wow! really? How cool. I've always wanted to go there."

"Re...really?" My words stumble.

"Oh yes. I went to an Indian wedding once with a friend. It was the most gorgeous event I had ever witness. The Indian culture is beautiful."

I could hear the enthusiasm in her words. Was this woman for real? I wondered as I began to recap. She has skills in professional dog styling, she is attractive, likes my accent and thinks my mother country is beautiful and she is talking to me. Am I in love? I let out a long sigh. I have to do it, I have to ask her out. I nervously gulp and moisten my lips.

"Say, um, Roselyn, what are your-" My words are cut off by a voice of a male which boomed from behind us. My heart dropped as I watched lovely Roselyn get scooped up into the arms of another man. Her boyfriend.

She hugged him back and seemed happily surprised to see him. I awkwardly stood there holding little Cinnamon tighter to my chest.

Roselyn's boyfriend was huge. A body builder type with muscles the size of me. He had a blonde marine haircut and workout clothes which tightly held onto his ripped body. My goofy grin was officially dead and instead my face wore a disappointed frown. Of course she would have a boyfriend. Beautiful women like her were always taken. I glumly sighed which must of caught the attention of Roselyn. She turned back around to face me.

"Tony, this is Raj. I just finished grooming his adorable dog Cinnamon. Raj was just telling me about India." She quickly explained to Tony.

"Hiya Raj" he plastered a fake smile on his square jaw. "India huh, that's dope."

Tony then seductively brushed Roselyn's curly hair back reviling her ear.

"So babe, we still going to a movie tonight?" He asked into her ear.

She rolled her eyes with annoyance. "Do we really have to see that dumb action flick?"

"Babe! don't be insulting. I live for action."

And with that tony pulled Roslyn into his arms and began roughly kissing her neck. My heart sank deeper than the Titanic. Roslyn shoved him off of her. Embarrassed she looked over to me.

"I'm sorry about him Raj." Her apologetic eyes stared into me.

"It's alright." I say this time with my own fake smile. "Have fun at your movie." I added.

"Nice meetin' ya Raj." Tony said before nudging Roselyn away from me.

I leave the shop depressed. Still with Cinnamon held to my chest I slowly stepped down the street. Why Tony I wondered. Roselyn didn't seem like the type of girl who'd enjoy the company of a meat head like him. I began to vision myself taking her out to a candle lit dinner, a trip to an art museum, a picnic under the stars, the two of us snuggled together on my couch watching Bridget Jones Diary and not some action flick. I could be the sensitive guy she probably yearns for. I sighed to myself. I really thought I had found the girl of my- My thoughts get cut off by a female voice calling out to me from a distance.

"Raj!"

I turned around curiously. It was Roselyn running after me. My heart sped up with joy as she skipped up to me.

"Raj." Her voice raspy as she caught her breath, "you almost forgot Cinnamon's collar."

I take the collar from her delicate hand. I note how soft she was. Too bad her loveliness will be wasted on Tony.

"Thank you." I say in a quiet voice.

"What's wrong?" Her green eyes blink up at me once again.

"Nothing is wrong." I lie the best I could. "Cinnamon looks great. Thanks again and thanks for chasing me down to give me back this." I hold out the collar.

She smiled at me for a moment and didn't move. It was as though she had something more to say to me, like she didn't want to go back into the grooming shop. After the quite moment she finally responded back in her own quiet voice.

"You're welcome Raj."

I give her a weak smile and begin to turn away but her voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Will I see you again?" she asked so sweetly it sent butterflies throughout my body.

I stare at her as she stared back with a look of hopefulness.

"Of course!" I say with glee and I can see a bigger smile appear across her face.

"I will see you next week." I add, "I can tell you more about India."

My comment made her release a little giggle and my heart burst when I heard it.

"I'd like that" she said through her wide smile.

We finally said our goodbyes, broke apart and went our separate ways. As I walked off I couldn't help but turn my head to get a quick glimpse of her walking back toward the grooming shop. Her long curly-dark hair bounced with each step she took. I turned back forward again and smiled. If I can't be with her romantically I can at least be her friend. She is in need of one badly, being new to the city and all. Yes! I can do that! I puff out my chest in confidence which made Cinnamon squirm in my arms. I can be Roselyn's best friend, the most best, fantastic friend she will ever have! My body suddenly slumped over and my shoulders sagged. I let out a long exhale. Oh who am I kidding...I'm in love.


End file.
